Most Definitely a Draw
by Celtic Tiger
Summary: Fili and Kili are up to no good. Mischief ensues. (Threesome (F/M/M). Essentially PWP.)


This little bit of insanity is dedicated to all the smut writers that have been inspiring me over the years. I've finally managed to muster up the courage to write and share something of my own. I only hope it's up to par.

A special thank you to the wonderfully motivating **Hedwig's Beak**. Your suggestions and praises were greatly appreciated!

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I don't own Tolkien's/Peter Jackson's characters. I just like to play with them. Furthermore, I wasn't going for complete accuracy, so if something about the setting seems off... Well, pretend it isn't. It's fiction, after all. Feel free to imagine this as post BotFA happy ending - because who the hell really wants to think otherwise?

**WARNING:** This fic is rated **M** for _explicit sexual content_, predominantly centered around a threesome (F/M/M). Also, this is a Fem!Reader/Character(s) story, and contains Durincest. If I could have given it an NC-17 rating, I would have. If this offends you in any way, please turn back now.

Otherwise, enjoy...

* * *

You're not _entirely_ certain how you ended up here, sandwiched between _both_ of Thorin Oakenshield's nephews, lips hungrily seeking out every inch of exposed skin, hands eagerly unlacing ties and loosening belts.

It began innocently enough. Or at least you thought it did. One moment you were seated at Thorin's side, laughing cheerfully with a goblet of Elvish wine in hand as you participated in the celebratory wedding feast of a noble dwarf lord and his new bride. The next thing you knew, you were being escorted into a rather boisterous dance as Kili took your free hand and lead you away from the table. You were hardly in a position to make any objections, the strong wine having already relaxed you considerably.

"We shall take good care of her, uncle," the handsome, dark haired prince said with a grin as Thorin watched you rise - perhaps a little unsteadily - from your chair.

"Most assuredly," the striking, fair-haired one added, returning his brother's impish smirk and winking at you as he took the nearly empty goblet of wine from your grasp. Your cheeks were warm, but whether it was caused by the playful glint in both Fili and Kili's eyes or the wine, you couldn't be sure. Thorin raised a brow, amused, but soon turned his attention back to his present company.

"What are you two up to?" You questioned, lips curling in a hesitant smile. If there was anything you knew about the heirs to the King Under the Mountain, it was that they were almost always up to no good. Under Thorin's watchful gaze, they could appear as stern and fearsome as their uncle. But when duties could be put aside, pranks and mischief were abundant.

"Do you not trust us?" Kili asked, lips leaning a little closer to your ear as the music increased in both volume and tempo. A shiver of excitement raced down your spine.

"Only about as far as I could throw you," you laughed, stepping into Fili's embrace as he wrapped an arm securely around your waist and led you into the crowd of dancing couples. You caught Kili's feigned expression of hurt, but it disappeared just as quickly. Another wink. Yet further confirmation that these two troublemakers were definitely up to something.

Several dances - and drinks - were shared. If you had been unsteady before, it was almost impossible to remain completely upright now without the assistance of either of the princes. Perhaps your judgement was a bit foggy at this point, but you hardly discouraged their playful jests and flirtatious remarks. Hands began to rest a little lower on your back or against your hips as the dances wore on, but you returned the physical contact as you leaned in to either of their bodies, pressing closer than what was truly necessary.

A few whispered exchanges passed between the brothers, and before you realized what was happening, you found yourself being coaxed out of the feasting hall. You could feel your heart rate escalate as Fili took your hand and barely grazed his lips against the inside of your wrist.

"And now where are we going?" You asked with a curious chuckle as you were led down a side corridor and away from the unsuspecting crowd. "The reception is the other way." Had you only glanced backwards a moment ago, maybe you would have noticed Thorin's steely blue gaze following you and his nephews out of the hall.

"Somewhere quieter," Fili answered, placing a firm hand against your back as he guided you along the twisting hallways.

"We've decided we want to play a game," Kili added from a couple of paces behind, and you glanced over your shoulder to see that his eyes were fixed on the swaying of your hips. You also became acutely aware of the sensation of Fili's hand traveling lower, resting just against the top of your behind. Again your heart fluttered, a familiar heat forming in the pit of your stomach. Why did you suddenly get the feeling of being likened to prey helplessly cornered by two hungry predators?

"Hmm," you mused, turning your attention forward again as you stopped in front of large, ornately carved oak door. "I don't particularly care for games."

Fili proceeded to open the door, allowing you access to what you soon realized was one of their bedrooms. Fili's, you guessed by the look of it. His sheathed twin blades lay neatly upon a nearby table. The bed was made, and a small collection of books carefully lined a shelf against a far wall. Everything in the room had its place. Kili's room, you imagined, would be quite a bit messier.

"You'll like this game." You turned just in time to see Kili close the door behind him and turn a key in the lock. The room was dimly lit by a small fire in the fireplace, and the lack of proper lightening seemed to turn his eyes an almost fearsome shade of onyx.

You swallowed, hoping to relieve some of the dryness that had formed in your throat. "You seem rather sure of yourself, my prince," you retorted in what you hope sounded like a playful manner. In fact, your nerves were beginning to get the best of you as Kili sauntered towards you while removing his navy blue fur-lined overcoat. Your head swam as it fought for some semblance of control; your palms dampened slightly with cold perspiration.

"How can you not?" A strong pair of arms suddenly wrapped around your waist from behind and you stiffened in the embrace, silently cursing yourself for forgetting their were two wolves stalking you. "You're the one who will reap all the benefits." Fili's voice was low and husky, the braids of his mustache tickling your ear.

A soft moan threatened to escape you when you felt Fili's lips place gentle kisses along the column of your throat. _Why resist?_ you thought silently. It's not like you hadn't secretly fantasized about the numerous ways both of them would take you. The fact that you were here seemed evidence enough that they must have been thinking the same thing.

"And... what are the rules?" Despite the welcome distraction that Fili bestowed upon you, your eyes were locked on the youngest Durin.

"No rules," Kili said with that ever present puckish smirk. He stood directly in front of you now, one hand reaching out to tug the ties at the front of your bodice free from its knot. Meanwhile, you felt Fili step away momentarily, hearing the distinct sound of clothing hitting the floor.

"Well," you said with a soft sigh as the constricting garment was loosened. "At least tell me the objective of this game."

A second pair of hands returned to your person, and Fili proceeded to untie remaining laces and undo clasps at the back of your gown, successfully exposing more of your skin their heated gaze. Your breasts were only barely covered by a thin shift. A few solid tugs from behind and the heavier layers of skirts pooled at your feet.

Kili leaned in close to you, his lips hovering centimeters above your own. "First to make you come wins," he whispered before his lips were crushed against yours in a fervent kiss.

Several things happened at once. Finally remembering how to use your hands, you reached up to push and pull at Kili's remaining layers until at last you felt the warm skin of his torso beneath your fingers. However, you also heard the sound of cloth tearing, the shift you wore falling loosely down your shoulders. Fili had made quick work of the rest of your clothing before his mouth latched ravenously to the juncture of where your neck and shoulders met. He worked over you relentlessly, his harsh bites causing your nipples to harden and goosebumps to rise along your flesh.

Lost in the sensation and aching for your breasts to be touched, you hardly noticed when you were being nudged forward and guided to a nearby plush chair. Upon opening your eyes, you observed that the brothers remained only half naked from the waist up, but both were sporting straining erections. You grinned, feeling rather pleased with yourself, and watched as Kili took a seat at the edge of the chair before reaching for you. He turned you around, back facing him before lowering you down upon his lap. Your legs rested on either side of his well muscled thighs. Squirming a little, your rump teasingly pushed against the obvious bulge in his trousers and elicited a soft groan from the dark haired brother.

"You first, Fee," Kili said, his hand resting on your hips to still your motions. Your attention quickly shifted to the eldest heir, his stormy blue orbs fixated on your own as he moved to kneel before you. Your eyes followed his movements as he placed his hands on Kili's knees, forcing them to open, and in turn, forcing yours apart and extracting a gasp from your lips. Despite your nakedness, it wasn't until now that you felt utterly and completely exposed.

"How courteous of you, brother," Fili teased, entwining a hand in the loose curls of your hair before pulling you forward a little to press his lips against yours. Compared to his earlier harshness, his kisses were soft this time. With his free hand, he explored the length of your thigh, trailing his hand upward until it met the heavy weight of your breast. You moaned, arching forward into his touch and whimpering when his thumb flicked across the sensitive nipple before abandoning it completely.

"Tease," you muttered when he pulled away from your kiss.

"You have no idea, love." He grinned, placing his hands on either side of your thighs as though securing their position on his brother's lap and leaned forward to swipe his tongue along your exposed entrance.

"Oh!" you cried, throwing your head back against Kili's shoulder and grasping onto the handles of the chair to steady your balance. You both felt and heard the soft rumbling of Kili's laughter as he gripped your hips more firmly.

"Perhaps this game won't last very long after all," he chuckled. You didn't trust your voice to reply, biting back a moan when two of Fili's calloused fingers rubbed slow, sensuous circles around your stiffening bud before dipping them into your heated core and spreading your wetness along your sex. "Tell me, brother, how wet is she?"

"Mmm," Fili hummed as he leaned forward into your splayed thighs once more. "Very."

That was all the warning you had before his tongue latched onto you again, lapping at your juices and thrusting slowly in and out of your wet heat. You jerked at the deliciously wicked sensation, one of your hands reaching out to clutch at the tangled golden braids of his hair. At the same moment, Kili's hands moved upwards from your hips, at last grasping your breasts and kneading the fleshy mounds. It was impossible to control the noises that passed your lips as the princes played you like a fine tuned instrument: soft whimpers, sudden gasps, and wanton moans filled the room.

That all too familiar heat was beginning to coil like a tight spring in your loins as Fili expertly flicked his tongue over your clit. If he kept this up, your climax would be imminent... but you didn't want this challenge to end so quickly. Instead, you forced yourself to think of everything, _anything_ but the pleasurable flicks of Fili's tongue and the teasing pinches of Kili's fingers on your nipples. Your muscles were practically shaking with the effort, the knuckles of your free hand turning white against the arm of the chair.

"You are cheating," Kili breathed against the shell of your ear. Fili stopped his ministrations then, causing you to both sigh with relief and whimper at the loss.

"I can't cheat," you said, gasping for breath and opening your eyes to stare down at Fili. He glanced back up at you, his expression resembling that of a cat who had gotten into the cream. His lips and beard glistened with your juices. "There aren't any rules."

"Cheeky wench," Kili mumbled against your shoulder, his hands beginning to trace abstract patterns along the inside of your thighs.

Fili leaned back, resting on his haunches. "You should taste her, brother."

Kili stilled his ministrations, his head snapping up. "Oh, I intend to."

With that, you felt yourself being shifted in his lap, putting most of your weight on the opposite arm of the chair as Kili reached out for his brother. Leaning forward, Fili met him halfway, their lips and tongues dueling in a passionate kiss.

Your eyes grew wide as you choked back a moan. It didn't surprise you. Not really. You had suspected long ago that their relationship was past what most would consider a normal brotherly bond. To see it first hand, however, gave you a rush of pleasure.

"Mmm," Kili moaned when their kiss had ended. "She tastes divine."

Your brows furrowed a little, disappointed that they had stopped. But then, an idea came to you. The dynamics of this game were about to change.

"I want more," you stated, rising from your place on Kili's lap. Fili and Kili looked at you expectantly, their gazes heavy with lust. For the second time that night, you felt more than a little unsteady on your feet. "I want to watch you pleasure each other."

You stood, facing them, hands on your hips and brimming with confidence as you waited for them to do your bidding. As they turned to look at one another (damn their fiendish smirking!), you wondered what secret conversation was being exchanged between the brothers despite the fact that no words were spoken. A shallow wave of jealously washed over you, but the feeling quickly vanished when Fili said, "Your wish is our command, my lady."

As they made their way to the large bed at the opposite end of the room, Kili came up beside you, scooped you up into his arms, and carried you in bridal fashion the rest of the way over. "I expect a good show," you said, twisting a stray strand of his unbraided hair around your finger.

"No need to worry your pretty head about that," he replied as he laid you on the bed where Fili had already set to making things comfortable. A small vial of oil, you noticed, had been carefully placed on the night table, and you quivered a little at the thought of what it would be used for.

Propping yourself up against the lush feather pillows, you watched in eager anticipation as Kili and Fili met in the middle of the bed on their knees. Their embrace was that of familiar lovers, hands lovingly caressing cheeks as they kissed before trailing down well toned shoulders and biceps, and lastly grasping at hips. Kili let out a yelp of surprise when Fili grabbed him roughly by the ass and ground their concealed erections together harshly. Fili, in turn, let out a low growl when Kili bit down into his shoulder hard enough to leave a bright red mark in his wake.

They wasted no more time as they reached down to undo each others belts and ties before pushing the offending material of their breeches down slender hips. You bit down on your bottom lip as two magnificently engorged cocks sprang forth from their confines, proudly curving up towards their bellies. The sight alone was enough to cause another wave of liquid heat to pool between your already dampened thighs.

You waited patiently as they scrambled to remove boots and breeches, tossing them haphazardly to the floor. Once completely naked, Kili overpowered his brother, forcing Fili onto his back as the younger moved between his legs. Fili grunted in protest before releasing a moan as Kili thrust his hips forward, rubbing their aching members together. "You heard her," Kili breathed hotly against Fili's neck. "We need to make a good show."

"Then shut up and put that wicked mouth of yours to better use," Fili quipped. A sigh soon escaped his parted lips when Kili took his throbbing phallus in his hands and gave it a few gentle pumps.

Kili laughed, mapping out the broad expanse of his brother's chest with opened mouth kisses. "So impatient," he murmured as he moved further down the fairer's body to bite and suck on the sensitive flesh of his inner thighs. Fili arched his hips with a yell, only to have them pushed roughly back down to the mattress by Kili's free hand. Before Fili had a chance to counter him, Kili had taken nearly the entire length of his cock into his mouth, drawing out a deep, guttural groan from the elder heir.

Your breath hitched in your throat at the sheer eroticism of the vision before you. Fili's face was contorted with pleasure, his lips parted with ecstasy as the most undignified sounds escaped him. Kili's movements were unrelenting as he sucked at the pulsating member, dragging his mouth all the way to the tip where he flicked and teased the swollen head with his tongue. Fili reached down, his fingers viciously twisting in his brother's dark locks as he forced Kili to take his cock back down his throat. Kili whimpered a little at the sudden pain, but quickly relaxed his jaw as Fili slowly fucked into his mouth.

A persistent throbbing was present in your loins now, but you resisted the urge to relieve yourself of the pressure. You had already been so close to orgasm before, and the sinful display before you threatened to undo you once again. Just as Fili began to pick up his pace, you decided to intervene. "Enough!"

"_No!_" Fili cried with an agonized moan when Kili grasped his brother's hips, bringing him to an abrupt halt. As Kili successfully pulled from Fili's grasp and raised himself to a kneeling position, you detected a much too complacent grin pull at the corner of his lips.

"Revenge is sweet, is it not, brother?" he goaded before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

You wondered briefly at his remark as you imagined what lewd escapades they had performed before the wedding feast. You were pulled from the enticing daydream however, when you noticed the intense glare Fili threw at you. It was positively feral and your heart nearly stopped.

Swallowing hard, you straightened your posture as you attempted to regain some of your commanding composure. "Your turn to pleasure Kili," you said, cocking your brow as if daring him to challenge you.

Fili said nothing as he rose to his knees and proceeded to crawl towards you. Upon reaching his destination, he leaned in close and you instinctively tilted your head to the side to allow him access to your neck.

"I swear to Mahal," he whispered harshly, his lips ghosting along your skin. "I will have you begging for release before the night is over."

With that, he reached over you, grabbing the vial of oil from the nightstand before abandoning you completely. You let out a breath you hadn't realized you had been holding, a violent shiver coursing through you as he returned to his younger brother.

The expression on Kili's face mirrored your own. A cross between fear and arousal donned his usually cheery face as Fili uncorked the vial with his teeth.

"Turn around, little brother, and bend over," Fili instructed, his voice hoarse with lust.

Kili complied with his wishes, supporting the majority of his weight on his forearms as he raised his sculpted derrière and spread his legs a little. It was clear from his actions that this was a routine that he was quite acquainted with. With a lingering gaze at Fili's impressive erection, you noticed his cock was positively weeping with arousal. Perhaps it _was_ a little cruel of you to deny his release, but this "game" they started was too much fun.

"I'm going to fuck you, Kili," Fili snarled as he poured some of the oil into his hand and down the cleft of Kili's ass for good measure. "But first..."

A single thick digit disappeared into Kili's opening, and the young prince moaned his approval. Fili moved slowly at first, but his brother's panting of "More..." soon had him pumping two, then three fingers into the loosening hole.

"Are you ready for me, _nadadith_?" Fili asked, removing his fingers to massage more of the sweet smelling oil along the length of his shaft.

"Yes, _yes_," Kili whined, arching his back and spreading his thighs wider. "I need you inside me, Fili."

Fili bit down on his lower lip, his eyes scrunched tight as his aligned himself at his brother's entrance. "Whatever you do," he warned, grabbing either side of Kili's slender hips, "do _not_ come."

Kili's head fell forward with a whimper, his face buried into the mattress, his hands gripping the sheets as he braced himself for what was to come. Kili's scream of pleasure pain as the elder prince thrust home was muffled only because of the mattress that shielded his face. Your eyes closed momentarily, your body tensing with sheer want and need as you imagined yourself in Kili's position with Fili pounding into your wet heat from behind.

"Now, now, dearest brother," Fili cooed as he withdrew his cock to the tip. "Do not hide your pretty face. Let our honored guest hear your cries." He waited until Kili, rather shakily, raised his head before jerking his hips forward once more. This time, Kili's howl rang clearly through the room. The sound set a fire blazing in your veins and you groaned as you observed Fili angling long, controlled thrusts into his brother's tight heat.

You could tell the moment when Fili must have finally hit that glorious bundle of nerves along Kili's prostate. His moans became high pitched and pleading, and he shamelessly met his brother's thrusts with equal abandon. Fili gripped Kili's hips tightly, his fingers digging into the hard muscles beneath as he fought to steady himself. "Oh _gods_," Kili sobbed, "_Please_, Fili!"

It was all becoming too much. You were soaking with need, the evidence of your arousal leaking onto the sheets beneath you. Unable to resist any longer, you spread your thighs and trailed a hand along the tender flesh. Fingers slipped along your sex, teasingly rubbing at your clit before you slid two of them into your sopping entrance. "Yes," you sighed, pushing the digits slowly in and out, working up to a steady pace. With another thrust of your fingers, you crooked them forward, pressing against your vaginal wall. As your head fell back against the pillows, you released a savage scream as you brushed against that sacred hidden spot.

Without warning, your movements were stopped when a firm hand grasped your wrist. Your eyes flew open, having become completely oblivious to the wanton display mere inches from where you lay. A pair of smoky blue eyes, almost completely dilated by black pupils, stared back at you.

"You couldn't possibly think you were going to get off that easily," Fili growled, pulling you towards him.

"But... I..." You struggled to find words, whining at the loss of your touch. "I need..."

"What do you need, love?" Fili asked, cupping your chin and forcing you to meet his gaze. "Do you want to come? To feel yourself shatter around my cock? Or maybe Kili's?" He turned your head slightly, your eyes falling on the youngest Durin who had now turned over onto his back, his prick dripping with unfulfilled desire. Your bones felt as though they had turned into jelly, all coherent thought completely vanished from your mind.

"Damnit, Fili, enough already!" Kili shouted, mildly irritated as he lifted himself into a semi-sitting position. "Bring her to me."

How you managed to move was a mystery to you, but you soon found yourself straddling Kili's lap. The tip of his erection brushed against your pulsing nub, causing you to shudder at the delightful sensation. Kili cursed under his breath. "_Mahal_," he hissed, grasping your hips as he lay back down on the bed. "She's so wet, Fee. I could just slide right in..."

You heard the vague sound of movement on the bed behind you, but all you could think about was Kili's cock pressed against your sex.

"What are you waiting for?" Fili chided as his hands suddenly fell to your hips and raised you up slightly. You barely had time to register what was happening when you felt the head of Kili's cock penetrate your opening and then - at long last - slide in to the hilt.

Your head was thrown back as you released animalistic cry of pure euphoria at the feeling of his thick girth stretching your tight, clenching warmth. You remained still for a moment, allowing your body to adjust to the welcome invasion before rolling your hips experimentally. Glancing down, you were pleased to find Kili releasing a shuddering breath, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he fought the urge to pummel into you. Instead, his hands clutched at your thighs, his fingers digging hard enough to bruise.

"I love watching him like this." Fili's voice cut into your concentration, his warm chest pressing into your back as you gradually began to ride the younger heir. "He's so close, but he's fighting so hard to hold back... waiting for me."

"Waiting for you to do what?" You gulped, not entirely sure you wanted to now. Fili, the usually quiet and reserved brother, seemed more dangerous now than ever. In fact, it reminded you very much of Thorin, and a thrill of excitement shot through your already overly sensitive body.

"This," he whispered, and you felt a hand come up between your shoulders and gently, but assertively, steered you forward. In order to keep yourself propped up, your hands came down to rest on either side of Kili's chest. Kili, having regained a bit of his composure, tilted his head towards you as his kissed along your collarbone. It was an attempt at a distraction, you knew, because quite unexpectedly, you felt the younger's hands reach behind you, spread the cheeks of your behind, and a well oiled finger press against your puckered entrance.

You froze, eyes widening with horror as you clamped down on the digit, attempting to stop the foreign intrusion. Your actions, however, also caused your walls to tighten along the length already buried inside of you, and Kili moaned appreciatively. "Relax, love," he sighed, hoping to calm your nerves. "Fili will make it good for you, I promise."

Hesitantly, you allowed the tension in your muscles to slacken and heard Fili's groan of approval as his finger slipped more fully inside of you. The sensation was strange and uncomfortable at first, but Fili's movements were gentle. Prepping you similarly as he had done with Kili, he gradually worked in two more fingers. Surprisingly, you found yourself pushing back to meet the shallow thrusts.

Kili, who had been so diligently diverting your attention from the previous assault by bestowing open mouthed kisses along your breasts, was fast becoming impatient. "Is she ready, brother? I'm not sure I can wait much longer..." His voice was scratchy and rich with yearning.

"I believe she is," Fili responded, and you glanced back over your shoulder just in time to watch him position the head of his weeping cock at your second opening. Remembering to stay as relaxed as possible, your forehead pressed against Kili's shoulder as Fili sank inch by agonizingly pleasurable inch into you. Thankfully, he remained unmoving as he allowed you time to adjust to his size.

The feeling was positively overwhelming. You felt so impeccably _full_, so stretched, it was almost impossible to tell where one brother ended and the other began.

You were pulled from your reverie as Kili let out another string of curses. "Fuck," he growled, grinding his hips against yours. "I can feel you, Fee!"

"I know," came Fili's gasping breath. "Now _move_. Slowly."

You allowed them to set the pace, keeping your body as pliable as possible with their efforts. When one moved in, the other moved out, rocking you back and forth against their sweating, writhing frames. It took all of your effort to keep the upper half of your body supported by your outstretched arms. Their leisurely rhythm was quickly beginning to escalate, however, as the all too welcome feel of climax was on the horizon.

As their thrusts became sharp and quick, you ached to touch your throbbing clit to spur your release. As if sensing your need, Fili's hand snaked down between your splayed thighs and rubbed with just the right amount of pressure. At the same moment, Kili changed the angle of his hips just enough to cause his cock to bump into that secret spot along the front of your vaginal wall. "Oh _gods_," you pleaded. "Just there. Just like that!"

"Come for us, beautiful," Fili panted. "Let go..."

Your orgasm hit you with ferocious intensity. An earth shattering scream tore from your throat as your muscles clamped down on both of their thick members and milked them to their own release. Kili's strangled cry mingled with his brother's, the hot stream of their seed shooting deep within you as they came simultaneously.

It seemed likes ages passed as you lay there, your arms having at last given out as your face was nuzzled in the crook of Kili's neck and shoulder. Other than the crackling of the fire, the only sounds that could be heard were deep, heavy breathing. You whimpered a little when you felt Fili pull out, a dull ache forming where he once filled you. Kili turned his head, planting a soft kiss against your temple and allowing his brother to help him guide you from his lap. You shuddered a little as his softening manhood slipped from you, now feeling particularly empty.

If you had the strength to move, you would have gotten up to wash away the sticky fluid that had smeared between your legs, but at this point you hardly cared. You lay down on your side in the center of the bed, Fili in front of you and Kili curling up against your back as he pulled the warm blankets up around the three of you. A heavy arm wrapped around your waist, almost possessively. Raising your eyes, you noticed Fili looking down at you. The wild, predatory gaze had simmered now in your post orgasmic haze, but you knew it lurked there beneath the surface. He smiled at you before leaning over to place a chaste kiss against your lips.

"Well?" Kili's voice broke the silence.

"Well, what?" You pressed, turning your head a little to look back at him.

"Who won?"

A broad grin broke across your face and you laughed softly. Fili rolled his eyes as he took your hand in his and rested it against his chest.

"It was a draw," you replied, closing your eyes as exhaustion began to settle in. "Most definitely."

Sleep came quickly, deep and dreamless, your body completely sated. So restful was your slumber that you hardly noticed the strong pair of arms that lifted you from the bed, drape a thin blanket over you for modesty, and carry you from the bedroom...

TBC

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Khuzdul - _nadadith_: little brother (more or less)

I used Thramili's Khuzdul Dictionary to find this. Google it. It's pretty helpful if you're looking for references.


End file.
